bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kreis Raydra
Kreis=Raydra '(Japanese: 'クライス=レイドラ, Kuraisu=Reidora) is a Control-Type B-Daman in the Emblem Charge System, featured in Cross Fight B-Daman eS. It is used by Byakuga Shiranui, the B-Master of Western Crest Land. Body Set: Raydra Head Part: Raydra Head Unlike with Round=Tigare, Raydra's Head Part ''has a pair of anime-eyes on its mouth-visor, in addition to a translucent red piece above the marble loading area with a cross-hair in it. On top of the tiger face, is a sight-ring, which can be swiveled forward to cover the visor for the mode change into Sniper Mode, to add to the cross-hair for a complete targeting sight. In addition, the top of the ''Head Part ''of Round=Tigare can be placed on Raydra's for the Super Fusion into Perfect Kreis=Raydra (see Super Fusion: Perfect Kreis=Raydra below) Emblem Parts The B-Daman's ''Emblem Parts ''are designed like handles, with their motif being that of the White Tiger of the West, similar to how Drive=Garuburn's Emblems represent the Vermillion Bird of the South. When you use your fingers to barricade them to the point of them being unable to go forward anymore for an Emblem Charge shot, the B-Daman's firing strength increases. If you don't want to end up breaking the Emblems, swivel back the claws on the B-Daman's ''Arm Parts ''to block the Emblems from moving forward. Stud Parts Similar to Round=Tigare, Kreis=Raydra has gold-colored ''Stud Parts, but with a brighter shade of gold. Arm Parts: Raydra Arm Raydra's Arm Parts ''have detailed hands, complimented by a pair of tiger claws that can be swiveled either to cover the hands or block the ''Emblem Parts. Leg Part: Raydra Leg In addition to a pair of pegs in the back for inserting Round=Tigare's Arm Parts ''for the Super Fusion into Perfect Raydra, this ''Leg Part ''has a pair of claw-like stabilizers on its feet, which can be pulled for the change into Sniper Mode, to cover more surface area to enhance forward stability. Core Part: Kreis This ''Core Part ''has four pegs at its front, and in its firing mechanism is a piece that makes sure that any marble fired from it stays in a straight path, no matter how much the trigger wobbles when you press it. Plus, the upper pegs can have the eyes of Round=Tigare's ''Head Part ''attached to them, for the Super Fusion into Perfect Raydra. Super Fusion: Perfect Raydra This Super Fusion only works if Kreis=Raydra is in Sniper Mode. You take the ''Arm Parts of Round=Tigare and attach them to the rear pegs of Raydra's Leg Part, while putting the sides of Tigare's face onto the front end of the Kreis Core, and putting the top of the Head Part ''on top of Raydra's head, to add more of a sight. Other Versions Kreis=Raydra Raijin Ver. (Kreis=Raydra DX Version-Up Set) Raydra Body Set Black Ver. (Body Random Booster Vol. 2 Sasword) Overall Cross Fight B-Daman eS (anime) Gallery Toyline Anime Trivia *Kreis means "circle" in German and is a reference to Round=Tigare's Core Part, which is named "Round". *Raydra's name comes from "rei", which is a Japanese term for a "laser", "beam", or "lightning", and "tora", Japanese for "tiger". "Tigare" also originated from tora. **Unlike Round=Tigare however, Kreis=Raydra is a pure Control-Type, rather than a hybrid of Control/Rapid Fire as with the former. *Kreis=Raydra is the third known B-Daman to be based on a white tiger, with Round=Tigare and Go-Tiger from ''Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! being the second and first respectively. Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS Category:B-Daman CrossFire Category:Villains' B-Daman